1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an energy-saving generator, and more particularly to a vertical magnetic transmission assembly that can reduce friction loss by magnetic force for transmission purposes, and to an energy-saving generator that can save energy by using the vertical magnetic transmission assembly.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional transmission assembly includes a base and a transmission shaft mounted through the base. A bearing is mounted between the base and the transmission shaft to reduce the friction between the base and the transmission shaft. In addition, lubricating oil is added into the bearing for reducing the friction when necessary. However, the friction between the parts of the transmission assembly cannot be eliminated completely by the bearing or the lubricating oil, so the energy in transmission will be lost due to the friction. Therefore, when a power source and a power input are connected by the transmission assembly, the energy will be lost and cannot be delivered fully.
Furthermore, the transmission assembly is a necessary part for a generator, so kinetic energy delivered from the power source to the generator are mainly transferred by the transmission assembly. The kinetic energy is lost during the transmission by the friction, which is generated in the transmission assembly, so the kinetic energy cannot be converted to the electrical energy fully. For this reason, the electrical energy generated by the conventional generator combined with the conventional transmission assembly is insufficient.
To overcome the shortcomings of the conventional transmission assembly and the generator, the present invention provides a vertical magnetic transmission assembly and an energy-saving generator with the vertical magnetic transmission assembly to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.